Sylar vs Peter Future Showdown
by Guaxini
Summary: Something I wrote shortly after the episode 5 years gone aired. It finishes the showdown between sylar and peter that we didn't get to see.


"Brother versus brother. It's almost biblical."

"My brother can't walk through walls. Who are you?"

"An old friend," Nathan replied while his appearance turned into that of Sylar. "The guy they blamed for blowing up New York. But you and I know the real story, don't we Pete."

"Come on! Let's Go!" Parkman yelled at his men as they slammed a metal battering ram into the door, trying to force entry before Hiro could teleport and escape.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Nathan, what you did in his name."

"What I did?" Sylar asked with a hint of irony in his voice as his hands turned into ice. "When I killed Nathan he had already turned on his own kind."

"Liar!" Peter yelled in anger, his hands igniting into flames. Peter walked toward Sylar with hatred in his eyes. Sylar attacked first. Frost flew from Sylar's hands aimed for Peter's heart, but Peter reacted too quickly. He stuck his left hand in front of his chest melting the ice in flames before it reached him. He took another step forward, and what happened next happened in the blink of an eye. Using the super speed he had absorbed from a prison guard while helping Hiro to free just shy of 200 evolved humans from a prison in Utah nearly four years earlier, and the extraordinary strength Niki had given him, Peter smashed a flaming fist into the left side of Sylar's face. The force of the blow snapped Sylar's neck and threw the top half of his body through six inches of cement wall.

Peter turned his attention towards Parkman and the two Homeland security guards that continued banging on the door with their battering ram. However, to Peter's surprise Sylar stood up and straightened his head back into the right position while saying, "Now that wasn't very nice of you, Peter." The burned flesh on the left side of Sylar's face and shredded skin on the front and right side of his head healed before Peter's eyes. Realization fell upon Peter's saddened face as he said, "Claire?!" unwilling to believe that it was true.

Sylar's figure transformed into that of Angela Petrelli and Peter heard his mother's voice say to him, "Now, now, Peter. Do I need to put you in time out?" Sylar reverted to his normal shape, and cruelly laughed, "You sure did have a special family didn't you Peter?" putting emphasis on the word did. "It's a pity your Pa died before I had the chance to meet him, too. I wonder what kind of wonderful gift he could have offered me?"

Enraged at hearing what Sylar had done to his family, Peter began throwing fireball after fireball at Sylar. Sylar tried to protect himself, blocking the fireballs with ice, but the fury in which Peter hurled the fire was too much and Peter succeeded in hitting his target a few times. The impact pushed Sylar back a few feet, his clothes caught on fire and his flesh seared. The burns quickly disappeared, and the flames were put out with Sylar's cryokinetic power. However, Sylar became desperate to avoid the constant blows Peter was throwing at him. Though, he quickly healed, Claire's regenerative power didn't prevent him from feeling pain altogether.

Sylar used the phasing ability he had stolen when he killed D.L. Hawkins and the next onset of fireballs passed right threw his body, hitting Parkman, the two guards with the battering ram, and slamming into the door behind them. Parkman screamed in pain as his clothes caught fire. Upon seeing the flames pass through Sylar and hearing Parkman's screams, Peter remembered that he also had Parkman's telepathic ability. He read the desperation and fear in Sylar's mind. With Parkman and his men down I'm the only one that can get to Hiro before he goes back in time and kills me.

Sylar phased through the door attempting to reach Hiro before Peter could catch him. However, he only saw Mohinder in the room with his back pressed up against the door. Realizing that he was too late, he fell to his knees, shouting, "No!!"

Mohinder stared at him in disbelief. "Sylar?! But… I thought you were dead." As he was speaking Peter phased through the door and told Mohinder to run. Mohinder ran out the door and Sylar stood up ready to continue his fight with Peter, only hoping that Hiro would fail at his mission, and he would win this battle with Peter.

Using his telekinetic power Sylar violently threw Peter out the open door. He tripped over Parkman, who lay barely conscious on the floor in extreme pain. He had managed to put the fire out, but was severely burned. Sylar picked Peter up with his telekinesis and threw him into the wall. Peter stood up disoriented, but with his wounds already healing. However, before he could get himself oriented Sylar began telekinetically pounding Peter with the cement rubble from the wall Peter had punched him through earlier. Peter managed to make himself intangible with D.L.'s power in the same way Sylar had earlier. He oriented himself and began reading Sylar's thoughts again.

Peter realized that Sylar was going to phase himself as well, making himself become the same tangibility as Peter. However, he planned on using his telekinesis and phasing abilities together to continue throwing the cement rubble into Peter, which was also being phased to the same solidity as they were. Having read Sylar's thoughts, Peter was ready and used his speed to avoid everything that Sylar was throwing at him. Peter reached out with his telekinesis and picked up Parkman's gun and aimed it at Sylar at an angle in which the bullet would go through Sylar's throat and into his brain stem, killing him and stopping him from being able to regenerate. He pulled the trigger, but Sylar telekinetically stopped the bullet as it pressed up against his neck. Peter picked up the battering ram that the now dead guards had dropped. He combined his telekinetic power with Niki's strength and threw it at Sylar to quickly for him to be able to dodge.

Sylar flew across the room where Mohinder, Ando and Hiro had been only moments earlier. As Sylar pulled himself up from the ground he saw the dead body of the Hiro from his own timeline lying in a puddle of blood. He realized that if he survived the fight with Peter he could take Hiro's brain and follow the Past Hiro to five years ago and stop him from killing his past self. Unluckily for Sylar, Peter already knew what he was thinking and wasn't going to allow him to do that. Though Hiro had been his friend and Peter would have preferred not to desecrate his body, he knew that the sacrifice was necessary to prevent Sylar from getting his power.

Upon realizing Sylar's intent, Peter threw a stream of flames at Hiro's lifeless body. Sylar shouted, "No!!" and frantically activated his freezing power to put out the flames. Peter took advantage of Sylar's distracted state and sent bolts of electricity flying at him. All of the muscles in Sylar's body tightened in pain as electricity jolted through his body. The electricity traveled across the ice from Sylar's hand to Hiro's body and also began to fry his lifeless body. Although, being in extreme pain and unable to move, Sylar mustered all the concentration he could in telekinetically pulling a table between him and Peter creating a buffer. His body quickly recovered from the electricity that had burned his body. Sylar was now becoming very desperate and began fighting on instinct rather than thinking about what he was doing. Little did he know this would give him an advantage since Peter no longer knew what Sylar was planning.

Peter was caught off guard when Sylar threw the table at him crushing him between the table and a wall. Peter phased through the table and began to walk towards Sylar, electricity racing around his left hand and flames encasing his right. Sylar desperately began to activate Ted's radioactive power, realizing that his only hope to end the fight was to blow up. Peter froze time as Sylar began to glow. He looked around for Hiro's sword, but could not find it. He realized that the Hiro from the past must have taken it with him, and that he needed to find the sword that the past Hiro came with. There was only one person who knew where Hiro's sword was, and he was on the floor, frozen in time, and nearly unconscious because of Peter.  
Peter tried to read Parkman's mind and find out where the sword was, but he got nothing. Not surprising considering time was frozen and Parkman's thoughts were frozen along with time. Unsure as to whether or not it was even possible Peter decided that his only choice was to try to unfreeze time for Parkman, and Parkman alone. He walked over to Parkman, and put his hand on his shoulder. Peter concentrated as hard as he could to allow Parkman to unfreeze while keeping everything else around him frozen in time. He heard Parkman moan, and looked around, seeing Sylar still frozen, and realized that it worked. He asked Parkman where the sword was, but Parkman was unable to speak. Having realized what was going on, Parkman concentrated on letting Peter know where the sword was locked up through his thoughts.

Peter hurried over to the room where Hiro had been interrogated and phased his hand threw a safe that was holding Hiro's sword. He retrieved the sword and returned to the room where Sylar was igniting. He thrust the sword into the back of Sylar's head—the same spot that Sylar had stabbed him with a shard of glass five years earlier –and flicked his wrist cutting Sylar's head off, so that there would be no possibility he could regenerate.

Peter allowed time to unfreeze. Sylar's decapitated head rolled to the ground and the glow in his body immediately dissipated. Peter stood over Sylar for a few minutes with the sword hanging from his hand, making sure that Sylar was really dead. He could hear no thoughts, and after a few minutes he was convinced. Peter walked over to Hiro's lifeless and burnt body and picked his friend up. He walked out the door and saw Parkman lying on the floor.

Peter heard Parkman's regret in his thoughts for unknowingly giving Claire to Sylar and for foolishly shooting Hiro. Peter was very angry at Parkman. Because of Parkman Claire was dead, his niece who he had been trying to protect from Sylar ever since Hiro gave him that message five years ago. Because of Parkman Hiro, one of Peter's only true friends, was dead. He was tempted to just leave Parkman there, to just let him suffer and die. Everybody that Peter cared about was gone, except for Niki, and he wasn't sure that she would let him back in her life. He was furious with Parkman. But he knew that Parkman's remorse was real.

He put Hiro onto his left shoulder and bent down and picked Parkman up with his right hand. He placed him over his right shoulder and teleported to an alley right outside of the Midland Memorial Hospital. He carried him in and took him to a doctor. They were shocked to see Peter carrying both Hiro and Parkman. Peter's clothes were torn to shreds and he had blood all over him. They insisted on checking to make sure that Peter and Hiro were OK. "He's already dead," Peter replied referring to Hiro, "and you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine."

"You're in shock. We really should check you over and make sure that you're OK." However, Peter and Hiro disappeared right before the doctors eyes. They saw the door open and close, but nobody go through it.

The doctors were right. Peter was in shock. Physically he was in perfect health; however, the reality of everything that had happened hadn't sunk in yet. Peter knew that he should take Hiro's body back to his sister in Japan. He could have just teleported there, but he needed time to think about everything that had just happened. He decided that flying to Japan would give him time to think.

As he was carrying Hiro's body across the Pacific Ocean he knew what he had to do. He knew that the only way to protect his family; to stop Sylar from killing his mother, brother, and niece; the only way to save Hiro; the only way to make sure that he did not blow up New York; the only way to change everything that had happened in the past five years—since that day he blew up –was to go back in time. Hiro had done so and given Claire another five years of life. He had even stopped Sylar from blowing up New York, but failed to stop the explosion. Through Sylar's intuitive aptitude Peter knew that there was a reason that it took Hiro five years to go back and relay that message to him. He knew that he had to plan out what he would do carefully. He had to plan out when, where, and how he would change these events…


End file.
